Abecedario
by AlissaHunter
Summary: Sasuke furioso con Sakura, escribe sus razones de por qué la odia, encontrando la mejor manera de hacerlo, ¿cómo? llenando el abecedario de estas. Drabbles.
1. A de Abrazos

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

A- Abrazos

Odio como piensas que con un abrazo puedes arreglar todo ¿quieres que te diga algo? ¡NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO! ¡No se puede! No importa cuántas veces alces tus abrazos hacia mí, eso no arregla NADA en absoluto.

No sé de donde sacaste esa estúpida idea, pero con solo ver tus brazos hacia mí y tu cara de lastima me hace sentir enfermo ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Conseguir lo que quieres a base de lastima? ¡Como si fuera la primera vez que haces eso!

Eres tan predecible Haruno, con tus intenciones cursis acercándote a mí, que ya por instinto huyo de la habitación buscando un lugar donde no verte, y como es de esperarse, tú me sigues.

¿Por qué me sigues? Sí, porque me quieres decir que siempre vas a estar conmigo y que nunca me vas a dejarme ir, eso me enferma aún más. ¿Por qué no ahorrarnos el show entero y simplemente no me haces enojar en un principio? ¡Ah, sí! Porque amas verme enojado, con cara de asesino serial y la estúpida vena en mi frente queriendo explotar.

Según tú, me hace ver sexy. ¡Molestia! ¡Yo siempre me miro sexy!

Odio que no me des espacio para pensar las cosas con detenimiento y que no me dejes tomar decisiones precipitadas a partir de mis sentimientos. Odio tanto que estés llenándome de amor innecesario todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando estoy de mal humor.

Odio que conozcas mi cara de mal humor y te me acerques y trates de rodearme con tus brazos. Odio tu estúpido olor envolvente y adictivo que hace que no me resista a tu estúpido abrazo. Odio que mis inútiles brazos y piernas no respondan en un momento tan crítico para mi orgullo. Odio que acepte ese estúpido abrazo tuyo y que lo peor de todo, tu magia negra funcione en mí y me haga sentir un poco menos mal.

Odio todo eso con cada partícula de mi ser, pero enserio, enserio…

Pero enserio amo cuando me abrazas tratando de arreglar las cosas.

Amo que tus brazos se enreden en mi torso y que tus manos se paseen por mi espalda. Amo estar tan cerca de ti que escucho el latir de tu corazón y pueda apreciar del mejor ángulo tu sonrojado rostro. Amo que estemos tan cerca, tan unidos, como si fuéramos uno.

Amo que a pesar de terminar abruptamente cada uno de nuestros abrazos, siempre regreses en busca de mas.

* * *

Esta idea nació un día de viaje. Es algo un tanto cursi y tiene bastante OoC, pero no me podía resistir a publicarla, así que aquí esta. Voy a decir que la idea obviamente no es original, pero el tema de cada drabble si, me queme como una hora mi cerebrito para completar el abecedario.

¡Disfrútenlo!


	2. B de Belleza

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

B- Belleza

Odio tanto como ignoras la belleza que posees.

No importa cuántas veces te lo diga, siempre piensas que estas bromeando. Y de vez en cuando, me das un fuerte golpe por ser tan mentiroso y jugar con tus emociones. Pero, molestia, si quisiera hacer eso, tengo muchas más manera de hacerlo sin involucrar el tema de tu belleza.

Odio que siempre quieras cubrir tu rostro con esas inmensas capas de maquillaje que solo te hace ver peor, odio que pases horas arreglándote para verte igual de perfecta que siempre.

Odio que no aprecies lo que realmente belleza significa, cuando tú de esa tienes hasta para repartir, cosa que igualmente haces sin realmente saber. Vas repartiendo tu belleza; tanto interior con esos hermosos sentimientos, como exterior como cuando sonríes; a quien se te cruce en el camino.

Incluso lo has hecho tanto conmigo, que has cambiado en mi tantas cosas que no puedo ni contarlas, pero ni te has dado cuenta de eso, que es lo que más odio de todo. ¡¿Cómo estaría diciendo esto de no ser así?!

Odio que estés constantemente comprando y comprando productos para "realzar tu belleza" o "hacer que esta perdure a pesar de la edad" –ni que estuvieras tan vieja para esas cosas-, que no son más que un gastadero innecesario de dinero y de tiempo. Y odio que no te des cuenta de esto.

Y lo que odio más de eso es que trate de hacértelo saber y solo terminamos discutiendo sobre tus necesidades de sentirte bien contigo misma y no sé qué más mierda sin sentido que tratas de meterme en la cabeza. Odio que me mires a mí como al malo de la película y nunca termines de escuchar mis palabras.

Odio que simplemente escuches "no importa que tanto te hagas, nunca vas a cambiar…" pero que nunca me dejes terminar con "…porque no puedes estar más bella que en este momento"

Aunque pensándola bien, amo que no puedas ver lo que yo miro, porque si pudieras…

Te darías cuenta de la oportunidad que tienes que conseguirte un novio mejor que yo, alguien más estable y mucho más maduro.

Amo que no sepas lo bella que eres, porque así no te dan cuenta de todos los idiotas mirándote mientras vamos caminando.

Amo que no sepas lo bella que eres, porque así, no serás de nadie más, así solamente serás mía.

* * *

Me pasé de cursi, pero ah, c'est la vie.

¡Disfrútenlo!


	3. C de Cursi

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

C- Cursi

Odio tanto que te esfuerces para que tenga un estúpido comentario cursi hacia a ti ¿Qué vas a ganar mujer si escuchar mis sentimientos cada minuto? Algún día de te aburrirás de oírme decir lo maravillosa que eres o lo tanto que te necesito en mi vida y sentirás que esas palabras no serán suficiente ¿Qué haré en ese momento?

No tengo razones para decirte que tanto te amo, pero si para amarte ¿no es eso suficiente? ¿Tantos disfrutas verme humillado?

Realmente no considero humillación hacerte sentir mis propios sentimientos… SENTIR, pero eso ya de estarlo diciendo, simplemente no va conmigo.

Odio que te aferres con esa mirada ridícula y tu voz melosa que empalaga hasta que suelte un simple y sin sentido te quiero ¿no te das cuenta lo vacías que son mis palabras en comparación de mi actos?

¿Esperas de mí que sea como el dobe, quien se lleva gritando cada minuto lo mucho que "ama" a Hinata a quien se encuentra en su camino, o que te lo demuestre todos los días en la intimidad de nuestra casa?

Hasta cierto punto me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa por tu mente, pero me parece que ODIARIA por completo solo ver cosas cursis.

¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cursi, que hasta haces un hombre cursi de mí? ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de las veces que reprimo los estúpidos comentarios de tu marca registrada de pura cursilería?

Tú, mi pequeña molestia, has cambiado tantas cosas en mí, como nadie más lo ha hecho, pero creo que esta es de las más molestas de todas.

Sasuke Uchiha el hombre más serio y calculador que nunca has conocido se ha sorprendido a sí mismo a punto de decirle te amo a su molesta novia pelo de chicle sin razón alguna aparente.

Si, Haruno, eso es algo que me ha sorprendido bastante, pero que me ha hecho odiarte un poco –mucho, a verdad- más.

* * *

Un tanto corto, pero no me llega adecuadamente inspiración. Mi idea para este capitulo era otra, pero creo que esta es mas adecuada.

He recibido algunos correos de esta historia, lo cual me hace feliz *-* GRACIAS POR EL APOYO.

Minene Uryuu: Tu idea era genial *-* pero tengo algo similar preparado para adelante, ¡gracias de todos modos!

Victoria SyS: Gracias enserio, no estaba muy segura si era adecuado, pero creo que tu si lo piensas, ¡gracias por el apoyo!

tatutu: Me agrada que pienses eso, aquí este capitulo en honor en mis pensamientos cursis de la pareja.

¡Disfrútenlo!


End file.
